custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Oksaki
Oksaki is a former Nynrah Ghost and Chronicler. He is currently a Toa and a member of the Society of Guardians. Biography Early Life Oksaki was originally a Nynrah Ghost from the land of Nynrah. After several Nynrah Ghosts were killed by Dark Hunters (who were employed by the Brotherhood of Makuta), Oksaki fled his land to live elsewhere. Life with Krataka Oksaki later settled down on the same island as Krataka. As a Matoran, Krataka was best friends with Oksaki. After Krataka became a Toa, Oksaki accompanied his team, acting as their Chronicler. After Krataka's run-in with the Brotherhood of Makuta, Oksaki and Krataka abandoned their island, as it had been claimed by the Brotherhood. He and his Toa friend became wanderers. War against the Brotherhood of Makuta Most recently, Krataka and Oksaki tried to contain an invasion of Infected Rahi on an island populated by Matoran. Krataka was later sent to the Universe Core by the Order of Mata Nui member named Kevtho. After Krataka left, Oksaki was given a Toa Stone by Kevtho. He then transformed into a Toa. He and Kevtho then began fighting the Rahi invasion on the island. They managed to force them back, only to be greeted by a army of Rahkshi and Exo-Toa lead by Ohtvek. The Toa of Iron and Kevtho then mounted a defense effort to hold them off. Luckily, forces belonging to the Dark Brotherhood arrived on the island, and began to aid Kevtho and Oksaki. Eventually, the Order members, Observos and Zorvahk Rex, arrived with their Rahi ally, Rahzak, and also began aiding them. Eventually, Oksaki and his allies gained the upper hand, and forced Ohtvek and his forces to retreat. After Kevtho recovered from his battle with Ohtvek, Oksaki informed him of his dark duplicate's escape. Toa Zuvak then appeared, and told the pair to collect their belongings and come with him. Society of Guardians The trio then made their way to the Fortress of Ages. There, Oksaki was introduced to several inhabitants of the planet Bara Magna. He was then offered membership into the Society of Guardians by Akatark, an offer Kevtho accepted. Later, he witnessed Hydros' negative reaction to his discovery of his female clone Pyra. He was later seen speaking to the Water Agori Robuke. Later, whilst making his way to vehicle bay, Oksaki, Moliki, Neka, and Fang Tooth stopped by the Infirmary to check up on Pyra. Much to their surprise, they found the chamber in ruins, the result of a panicked Pyra recovering from her coma. Before Oksaki could attack her, Moliki attempted to calm her down. However, an ill-timed comment from Kevtho panicked Pyra, and accidentally caused her to trigger her Faxon and teleport to another part of the fortress. Moliki told Oksaki to stay in the infirmary with his companions and tend to Mersery and Hukzuke, who had been knocked out by Pyra earlier. Much later, Oksaki and Neka traveled to the fortress' training center, where they watched Adiahk and Zomahk attempt to teach Toa Leksha how to use her elemental light powers. When Tazahk arrived to have a private word with Adiahk, Oksaki and Neka went with Zomahk and Leksha to another part of the fortress, so as to allow the rookie Toa of Light to test her powers on them. The Kingdom Alternate Universe In an alternate universe, Oksaki, still a Matoran, migrated to the island of Mata Nui with several other beings after the Great Spirit died. After the Kingdom of the Great Spirit was created, Oksaki worked with a number of other Nynrah Ghosts in a narrow building in an alley with a concealed entrance. 10,000 years after Mata Nui died, Oksaki gave Toa Takanuva his Power Lance and Midak Skyblaster at the command of Turaga Takanuva. Abilities & Traits While strong-minded and a little stubborn, Oksaki always stands up for what is right. He is always up for a challenge, and will try to find a way to overcome any problem. He is also a skilled crafter and inventor. He was the one who created Krataka's spear, as well as the sword and Midak Skyblaster Krataka gave to Moliki. As a Toa of Iron, Oksaki can create, control, and absorb all types of metallic Protodermis. He also possesses awesome strength and durability. He can also shield his mind against telepathy, due to his training within the Society. Stats Mask & Tools As a Matoran, Oksaki wore a powerless Mask of Diminishment (carved to resemble a Kiril worn by a fallen member of Krataka's team). His tools were two Protosteel Hooks. As a Toa, Oksaki wears the Great Mask of Diminishment and wields a Protosteel Sword and shield. Trivia *Oksaki was inspired by a creation of the same name originally created by BZPower member Krataka15790. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''Bio-Tales'' (Mentioned Only) *''Kevtho's Story'' (First Appearance) *''The Hydros Chronicles'' *''Society of Guardians'' Non-Storyline Appearances *''Reign of Shadows: Beginning of the Darkness'' Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa Hydros Category:Society of Guardians Category:Toa of Iron Category:Fe-Matoran